1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an expander for elastic molds and has been applied to the art of candle making wherein the elastic mold is expanded by the application of discrete pulling forces to specified attachment points on the mold to release the molded candle and then returned to its contracted position for molding the next candle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore elastic molds have been expanded by applying a differential in air pressure between the inside and the outside of the mold, which entails problems of sealing against the elastic mold and thereby is limited in production rate.